My Dear Teacher
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Entah sejak kapan mata ini menatap punggungnya. Entah sejak kapan kaki ini mengikuti jejaknya. Entah sejak kapan hati ini jatuh untuknya. / Sebuah cinta segitiga tidak mengenal batas usia dan derajat. Full of OOC, TYPO, RANDOMNESS and SHOUNEN-AI. Pairing : AoKuro, Kagakuro, AoKagaKuro.


Chapter 1 :

My Dear Teacher.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan mata ini menatap punggungnya.

Entah sejak kapan kaki ini mengikuti jejaknya.

Entah sejak kapan hati ini jatuh untuknnya.

.

.

.

Hari senin, hari yang paling kubenci.

Hari dimana aku harus bangun padahal masih ingin tidur. Terlebih lagi, biasanya banyak tes di hari senin. Sungguh hari yang merepotkan.

Tapi diantara semua gangguan itu, aku selalu menantikan saat yang akan berlangsung itu. Saat dimana aku akan melihat dia. . .

"—Kuroko"

". . ."

"Oii! Kuroko!" teriak kagami-kun

"…..! Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" lamunan ku terhenti saat itu.

"Kau bawa kamus _kanji_? Sensei suruh terjemahin _kanji_ jepang ke bahasa inggris, tapi aku nggak ngerti _kanji_nya."

"Ah, bawa. Bukannya biasanya Kagami-kun bawa?"

"Males, bikin berat tas saja itu."

"Dasar Bakagami-kun. Padahal badanmu besar, masa' bawa kamus _kanji _saja malas." Kataku sembari mencari memberikan kamus itu.

"_Urusai_!"

Walau pandanganku beralih sedikit, namun aku tetap memperhatikannya.

Guru Bahasa Inggris, Aomine Daiki-sensei.

Seorang guru maskulin berkulit coklat dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru tua. Untuk golongan guru, aku rasa ia akan dibilang sangat muda, karena ia mengajar kami murid SMA dengan usia tidak beda jauh—Dua puluh enam tahun.

Akan sangat ketahuan kalau aku berbohong, jika aku berkata dia adalah guru paling menyebalkan di sekolah. Sifat dia yang ramah memudahkan dia untuk bersosialisasi dengan murid-muridnya. Terlebih lagi, dia sangat populer dengan para perempuan dan laki-laki. Saat ia menunjukan bakatnya itu, semua orang akan terpana melihatnya. Permainan basket yang ia bawakan selalu membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan, ia kerap kali dimarahi oleh salah seorang guru senior akibat ketahuan sering bermain basket dengan murid-muridnya.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan cara mengajarnya pun juga menyenangkan. Kau bisa duduk bebas dengan siapa pun di kelas saat pelajarannya jika itu dapat membantumu berkonsentrasi. Dengan catatan : tidak berisik di kelas. Dan jika pada hari itu dibagikan nilai tes dan semua nilai murid di kelas tersebut pas atau diatas rata-rata, maka kelas tersebut akan diberi _Free Time_ selama 15 menit.

Tapi belakangan ini, sudut pandangku mengenai dia telah berubah. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasakan kehangatannya saat dimana aku mendapat nilai yang baik dalam pelajarannya, lalu ia akan memujiku. Atau berhasil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang simple. Kadang ia juga mau menjawab pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi ini. Atau saat dia melakukan permainan basket yang luar biasa.

Aku selalu memperhatikannnya di kelas. Bagaimana kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika di kelas, bagaimana cara ia melempar kapur dengan tepat pada sasarannya ketika mendapati salah seorang murid tertidur atau mengobrol di kelas, dan bagaimana suara berat itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

Kalau aku diperbolehkan membuat perumpaan tentang dia, dia akan kuumpamakan dengan cahaya. Karena ia telah berhasil membuatku terkesima dengannya; baik penampilannya, maupun kepribadiannya.

Aku terkesima? Kenapa? Mungkin karena bakatnya. . .? Aku juga tak tahu.

Pandanganku secara spontan selalu menuju dia.

_._

_._

_._

_-Istirahat Siang-_

_._

_._

_._

Istirahat merupakan salah satu kesempatanku untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Ini mungkin menjadi kebiasaan rutin bagiku, karena aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku seperti ini, tanpa mempedulikan perutku. Lagipula, aku bisa tahan lapar.

Aku menuju koridor, mencari-cari sosok cahaya itu. Dan yang kutemukan adalah ia yang sedang dikelilingi para gadis.

"Sensei~ yang ini gimana 'sih~?"

"Itu 'kan bagian yang mudah, tinggal tambahin subject saja." Jawab sosok pria tinggi itu.

"Eh! Eh! Kalau yang ini Sensei~?"

"Ahh—"

Ini merupakan pandangan yang biasa. Dia adalah guru populer yang wajahnya terkesan tampan bagi karakteristik wajah asia. Mungkin bagi para gadis, siapa juga yang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pria tampan yang maskulin dan hebat dalam olahraga basket.

Pandangan matanya langsung beralih kepadaku. Memberikan Ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kuroko!" panggil Aomine-sensei.

"Ahh—ada apa. . Sensei..?"

Jantungku seperti meloncat begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh pemilik suara berat tersebut. Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah menyadari keberadaanku yang sulit terlihat ini?

"Sini! Sini!"

Aku langsung berjalan kearahnya.

"Nah, Kalian semua. Kalau ada yang tidak kalian mengerti tentang pelajaran saya. Silahkan Tanya pada Kuroko. Ia selalu mendapat nilai yang paling bagus di kelas!"

"EEEEEHHH?!" para gadis itu langsung berteriak tanda tak percaya.

"Hahaha. Maaf ya, saat ini aku sedang sibuk, sebentar lagi 'kan kalian ujian tengah semester, aku harus membuat soal, dan kalian sebaiknya belajar dengan giat. Sebaiknya kalian bertanya dengan dia dulu, jikalau kalian masih tidak mengerti, barulah kalian bertanya padaku. Tapi, jangan sekarang! Aku akan menerima kalian saat pulang sekolah. Usahakan sebisa mungkin untuk mengerti pelajarannya. Setidaknya dengan kalian menegerti... kalian akan mengurangi kesibukanku. Jadi, berusahalah, ya?" Katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Heee, baiklah kalau Dai-chan mau ngomong begitu..." Wajah para gadis itu memerah setelah melihat ekspresi Aomine-sensei, walaupun mereka menjawab perkataanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu! Aku mungkin cuma beda beberapa tahun dengan kalian tapi aku juga merupakan seorang guru!" katanya dengan pasrah mendengar namanya diubah seperti itu.

"Tapi 'kan itu manissss!"

"Iya! Lagi pula, nama itu lebih mudah di sebutkan dibandingkan 'Aomine-sensei'!"

"Betul itu, Dai-chan!"

Ia hanya menghela nafas untuk menanggapi omongan para gadis itu.

"Ya, ya, terserah kalian. Aku pergi dulu."

Ia pun berjalan ke arahku. "Bye Kuroko. Tolong urusin ini demiku ya!" Ia tersenyum dan langsung pergi seperti angin yang lalu lalang.

Aku pun menoleh ke segerombolan gadis tadi.

"Cih, apaan sih. Maksudnya 'kan mau PDKT. "

"Iya. Dai-chan itu gimana 'sih. Huft."

Para gadis langsung bubar tanpa menanyakan satu pertanyaan pun padaku. Kekecewaan terlihat dari ekspresi mereka. Aku cukup lega mereka tidak berlama-lama di dekat Sensei.

Aku pun mengikuti Sensei. Karena sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Lagipula, inggris mungkin bukan termasuk keahlianku. Aku belajar dan mendapat nilai bagus hanya karena ingin dipujinya. Bahkan terkadang aku sangat susah untuk mengucapkan penggalan-penggalan kata yang ada.

"Sensei!"

"Ah! Kuroko. Sudah berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka ya? Haha." Katanya sambil diselingi tawa.

"Ah— Sensei sengaja ya. . ."

"Hahaha. Nggak juga." Ia pun kembali tertawa.

Aku pun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang sudah menjadi ciri khas diriku ini.

"Sensei... Sensei ga _free_ ya hari ini?"

"Hmm. . . hari ini 'sih ga ada rapat guru. Soal ulangannya juga tinggal di _Fotocopy_. _Free_ 'sih. Emang kenapa?"

"Main Basket yuk."

Sensei terkejut melihatku berkata seperti itu. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal teraneh yang pernah kukatakan. Padahal aku sering mengajaknya untuk bermain basket bersama sepulang sekolah. Dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan aktivitas ini. Terkadang ia lebih antusias dariku. Bahkan ia kerap kali membawa bola basket miliknya untuk dimainkan bersamaku.

Tatapan terkejut yang ia berikan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian tipis, "Oke. Kupastikan aku akan membuat _Dunk_ yang lebih luar biasa lagi!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

Itu yang kusukai darinya.

**.**

**.**

**xXXXx**

**.**

**.**

Aku lupa hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan temanya hari ini adalah. . . Dodge Ball.

Yang benar saja. Dari sekian banyak olahraga di sekolah ini. Ini yang paling kubenci. Aku pernah terkilir gara-gara permainan ini. Dan itu membuatku jera untuk bermain permaian ini lagi. Walaupun aku hebat dalam menghindar di permainan ini akibat hawa keberadaanku yang sulit disadari ini, membuat orang jarang sekali melempar bola dan tepat mengenaiku. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak ingin mengalami luka-luka seperti itu lagi. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bermain dengan Sensei akibat cidera yang kualami.

"Kuroko! Bolanya!" Teriakan seseorang mencoba memperingatiku.

"Hah?"

Sebuah bola melesat dengan kencang ke arahku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

**BUGHHH**

Bola itu tepat mengenai. . . Bahu Kagami-kun. . .

"Aww. . .ww… "

"Kagami-kun! Kau gapapa?"

"Ah, iya, Cuma luka sedikit, aku mau ijin ke ruang kesehatan."

"Bi-biar aku bantu!" rasa bersalah terlukiskan diwajahku.

Dalam hati aku berpikir. Kenapa Kagami-kun menyadari keberadaanku ? Kenapa ia melindungiku?

_._

_._

_-UKS-_

_._

_._

Kami tidak melihat guru kesehatan. Biasanya, Aida Riko-Sensei bakal menjaga ketat ruangan ini. Mengingat bahwa dia termasuk guru yang sangat disiplin dan ditakuti oleh murid-murid sekolah ini.

Aku bergegas mengambil sebuah kotak berisi P3K yang diletakan tidak jauh dari rak di ruangan ini. Aku kemudian mengambil obat dan mengoleskannya pada luka Kagami-kun.

"AWWWW! SAKITT! PELAN-PELAN WOI!"

Tak kusangka memar di bahu Kagami-kun sangat parah.

"Eh.. Maaf. Tahan sedikit ya, Kagami-kun."

"…i-iya."

Setelah selesai memberi obat pada bahu remaja di hadapanku ini, ia langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, Kuroko. . . Kamu lagi suka sama seseorang ya. . ?"

"Hah? Kata siapa?" Aku hampir menaikan suaraku akibat pertanyaan yang menegjutkan itu.

"Gak. . . Cuma rasanya gerak-gerikmu belakang ini menjadi lebih aneh dari biasanya."

"Eh? Masa 'sih? Mungkin itu cuma perasaan Kagami-kun." Aku bingung mau berkata apa.

Kenapa? Kenapa kagami-kun bertanya akan hal itu? Pada dasarnya itu bukan urusannya. Dan Dari awal itu bukan informasi yang umum dan sangat privasi dan tidak patut untuk ditanyakan. Tapi, kenapa ia mengunggah topik seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu, aku masih punya kesempatan ya. . ."

"Ah? Ke-Kesempatan apa?"

Kagami-kun bangkit dari kursinya. Meraihku dan menaruhku diantara ruas lengannya.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagami-kun. . . a-apa yang kau lakukan…?"

Aku terkejut, malu dan salah tingkah, tak tahu mau berbuat apa.

.

.

.

"Memilikimu. Kuroko."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note :

Yosh! KaizumiElric2210 hadir lagi desu!

Ini cerita yang udah lama banget ((lebih dari 6 bulan lalu ;;;)) aku tulis dan belum sempet di update~

Kali ini ceritanya terobsesi dari komik yang saya baca di perpustakaan sekolah. Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua , ya! Oh ya, sekalian bantu saya nentuin Kuroko milih yang mana. Hehehe. Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca~

Sorry for the TYPO, OOC-NESS, AND RANDOMNESS. Saya jarang ngecek cerita kalo udah nulis /plek.

Soal tipe gurunya itu beneran lho! Guru bahasa inggris di dekolah saya cara ngajarnya begitu~ kita bebas pindah tempat duduk waktu jam pelajaran dia~ terus kalau pelajaran dia dilalui dengan baik dan benar(?) bisa dikasih freetime 15 menit x"DDD. ((salah satu alasan mengapa ia menjadi guru favorit saya. ))  
Dia juga cowok, lho. Mukanya tergolong ganteng(?) ((makanya dikelilingin ama temen" saya)) , happy-go-lucky person, dan guru paling pengertian (( dia yang paling ngertiin muridnya kalo kena masalah)) tapi dia ga ngelempar kapur /plek. Dan ciri fisiknya kebalikan ama Ahomine, klo Ahomine item, dy putih /plek. Trus kalo udah marah, ga ada yang berani ngomong. Soalnya bacotnya segede janda(?) /plak.

Ahh, jadi curcol disini hohohoho~

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ (^0^)/~


End file.
